What My Life Is Like At 16
by supersweetp
Summary: Ally Dawson is the regular geek with good grades and dorky clothes.While Austin Moon is the average bad boy with the leather jackets,popularity,and girls.When they both get paired up for a music project,will their one passion bring them together? Or tear them apart even more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! i know this story might me suckish but please give it a try. don't forget to ;)**_  
_**~supersweetp**_

_**Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. but I do own the plot**_

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep!  
Went my alarm clock. I's a Monday morning and I do not want to get up for school.  
All I just want to do is pull the covers over my head and sleep. For me school is torture. All because of one person. And that person is Austin Moon. He bullies me every day. I don't know what I ever did to him but he just keeps picking on me. Austin's like the bad boy in Miami High. All the girls swoon over him except me of course. Apparently he has the "looks" that everyone is attracted too. I hate him and he hates me, end of story. I sigh and get up. I grab my towel and take a quick shower. After I'm done, I take out a pair of skinny jeans and a white top that says Love Pink and put them on. I then put some mascara, some powder, lip-gloss, and a little bit of blush. I never a girl who loved make up unlike my best friend Trish who has to get everything up to date in the fashion world. I grab a pair of wedges and headed downstairs. Trish was the one who updated my whole wardrobe. of course she threatened to burn my precious songbook if I didn't agree. My song book means a lot to me. My mom gave it to me before she died. This is like the only thing I have left of her. I carry it with me wherever I go. I sighed thinking what has my life come too. I went inside the kitchen to find my father sitting at the table with newspaper in hand while a cup of coffee awaited him. I grabbed an apple, got my car keys, kissed my dad on the cheek and said goodbye. As I was about to head out the door I heard my dad say" don't forget your shift at Sonic Boom" I sighed "don't worry, I wont" and headed out the door. I got in my car and drove to school. I parked my car and got out. But when I did I saw Austin walking my way.

"What do you want Moon"

"Oh I think you know what I want"

"Fuck off"

"Well,well,well, it looks like Dawson has a little attitude problem"

I scoffed" The only person here who has a problem is you"

Austin laughed and said "Excuse me"

"You're excused" I said and all his friends said "BURN"

"Well Moon, you can shit talk all you want because I don't give a fuck" and walked away. Ughh I have to deal with this everyday. I went to my locker and got my books. Just as I closed the locker door, I see Austin sucking faces with some girl who looks like a total slut. They happen to be right next to my locker. I know he did this on purpose. At least every week he has a new girlfriend. Just as I was about to walk away, in the corner of my eye. I see Austin looking in my direction. What's his problem, like seriously? I then head on to Homeroom. When I get there, I see a few students already there. I go to my normal seat and sit down. I then get out my songbook and write.

**Dear my precious songbook,**

**So far today, Austin's still acting like a bitch. To me all he ever does is just bully people. Oh and when I was getting books from my locker, I see him swapping spit with some slut. Poor girl, by time next week, she gonna have a broken heart. All well, its life what are you gonna do? Anyways gotta go, first period is starting.**  
**Bye**

I put away my book and walk to music. That is the one subject I love the most. I want to be a songwriter but my dad says that chance are a billion to one so I guess it's never going to be possible. Oh and did I mention that Blondie is in that class. And in all my other classes too. I live such a wonderful life don't I? When I get there I see many students already there and apparently Blondie is too. Just then Ms. Main, the music teacher, cleared her throat and we all became silent.

"Hello class, today I am going to put you into groups of two where you both have to compose your own song and sing it in front of the class." Well that shouldn't be too hard for me except the singing part. I have an extreme case of stage fright. I wonder who I'm paired up with.

"I chose the groups so let me call them out." She began  
"Lilly and Josh, Nicole and Sasha, Alexis and Oliver, Dez and Trish, Samantha and Michael, Ryan and Christine and not but least Austin and All-"

"WHAT!" yelled me and Austin at the same time.

"Sorry but that's what I cho-"she began but was again cut off by us.

"THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" yelled both of us again.

"I'm sorry you too but these groups are final. Got it?"

"Bu-"

"No buts. You two are going to work on this project just like everyone else. Got it?"

We both sighed and said "Yes Ms. Main"

"Good. Now everyone, begin"

After that, there were a few mumbles of ok, got it, and ughh.  
Austin then came over to where I was, and sat down beside me.

"So Dawson, looks like were stuck on this."

"Yeah, no kidding" he chuckled and said "How should be start?"

"Well I can write the song and you sing it."

"That should work but isn't it supposed to be a duet"

"I know but I have bad stage fright."

"Oh okay then, we'll just… find a way through it" he said and smiled at me

Wow this is like the only normal conversation I ever had with Moon over here. So far everything is going well. Let's just pray it will stay that he actually smiled at me.

I hesitated but smiled back."I already have a few lyrics that we can go like this"  
I said and began to sing.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much (1)

As I finished,I looked at Austin and saw his face looking oh, maybe I was bad and now he's going to make fun of my singing.

"umm A-Austin" i say waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? oh uh sorry"

"Its ok. Did I do bad because if I did, i already know your gonna torture me with it."

"Uh actually,that was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah and did you write that because that's really good."

"Uh...yeah"

"Well I-I-I think it's good"

I can't believe Austin said .And that-that really felt good to coming from him.

* * *

** by David Guetta and Sia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews,favourites,and means alot so once again Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

This morning I woke up and did my usual routine. I showered and got dressed. I put on a cute black skirt with a blue top that said Aero on it. To top it off, I put on a leather jacket that went right above my waist. I then got another pair of black pumps and put them on. After that I put my hair in a messy bun and looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I'm actually glad I let Trish replace everything in my closet with clothes of her choice. I went downstairs, ate breakfast, and left for school .I drove to school and again parked in my usual spot. I know right? My life is boring as hell. So anyway I got out went into the building. I went to my locker, grabbed my books and went to my first class. But as I was walking down the hallways, I heard someone singing. I figured it came from the music room, so I went by the door and took a peek. To my surprise, it was Austin! B-But he can't sing. I peered back inside and there he was, sitting on one of the chairs with a guitar singing a cover of Grenade by Bruno Mars. He looked so peaceful just sitting there with the guitar in his lap singing his heart out. He was to engrossed to notice me. Wow. Who knew Mr. Bad Boy could have a heart. Unbelievable and yet he acts like some tough guy who can get anything he wants. I just shook my head and started walking again to class. By now the hallways were full of people either gossiping about the latest fashions, who's dating who, and yes, Austin Moon. When I got to class, people were there just fooling around while the teacher just waited for everyone to calm down. I sat down and about a few moments later, everyone became quiet and the teacher began. And of course about 15 minutes later Austin Moon came in. I'm still shocked that he can sing. I guess he didn't notice me since he just walked past me. When he does, he either drops my books, says something embarrassing, or pulls my hair. Weird right? He walked right by me and went to his seat which was 2 seats behind me. I'm thankful that a girl named Nicole Peters sits behind me. Class went by slowly and everybody was bored since all the teacher was doing was talks and talks and talks and to be honest I was bored too. As the bell rang I walked out into the hallways and started walking to my next class. But when I was about halfway there, someone grabbed my waist and said "Hello there" Ughh who the hell could this be. Probably some perverted guy. The guy kept whispering thing in my ear saying things like I'm beautiful or how I look sexy and all that shit. But when I turned around, I was shocked at what I saw. The person had the same exact expression on his face. And that person was Austin Moon.

"A-A-Ally?"

"A-Austin?"

"But how could you look so…hot?"

I scoffed and got closer so I was right in his face. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Austin was out of words right now. I could feel his hot breath right against my lips which were now feeling tingly. I looked right in his eyes and I could see he looked so lost. I'm glad I have some power over him.  
"Well Moon, it looks like I'm not dorky anymore, am I?" Austin opened his mouth like he was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. I took my finger and gently brushed it down his cheek. After that, I giggled a little in his face and walked away. But when I looked back I saw Austin just standing there looking surprised with his hand over his cheek. I laughed a little and continued walking my way to class.

The day went by slowly but when the final bell rang I was glad I could go home. After I got all my books, I went to my car. But when I was just about to open the car door, someone covered my mouth and braced me against one of the many brick walls of the school. I noticed I closed my eyes when the person got me but when I opened them, I noticed it was Moon. He took his hand off my mouth and put both of his arms on the brick wall so he was surrounding me.

"Ally" he started

"What happened earlier?"

"Well Blondie, I already told you, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really and did I mention that you called me…hot?"

"Well I was just caught up in the moment so that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh so now we had a moment?"

"Uhhh"

"Exactly. Oh and are we gonna finish the project, since we only have a few days left.

"Well we could, you know go to my house and finish it. It you want"

I thought about it and then said "Sure" and then I remembered my car. Its ok. When I drop you off at my house, I'll come back for it and drop it off at your house.

"Ok that's fine with me."

"When we got to his car, he opened the door for me and when I got in, he closed it afterwards. Which was surprisingly nice? When we were driving to his house, it was quiet but not so awkward. So he put on the radio and started to sing along. Wow. Now he's singing in front of me, that's a change.

Then I just had to open my big mouth and say "you can sing?"

"Um yeah but I'm not as good as you"

"Me? I'm not good at all"

"Yeah right. Yesterday when we first started, when you sang, it sounded way better than me."

"Right" by the time I said that we were at his house. He turned off the engine and got out. while I took off my seatbelt, Austin came over and opened the door for me. I got out with my book bag and said thank you. I then heard a faint your welcome. He led me up the front porch which was decorated beautifully with flowers. He opened the door and I followed. Inside was more amazing. Whoever decorated this house did a good job.

Austin then asked"Ally can I have your keys now?"

"yeah." I said while looking for my keys. When I finally found them, I gave them to him. After that he left. I just lo0oked around for a bit and then found the living room. I sat on the sofa and waited for him to come back.

"Austin honey, are you home? Oh hello there, I'm Mrs. Moon" his mother was very friendly and he looked just like her.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, I'm Ally" I say standing up and shaking her outstretched hand.

"oh dear call me Mimi. Mrs. Moon is my mother." She said and we both laughed. How can Austin be related to her. They are nothing alike except there looks. I had a lot of fun with her. We talked about the latest stuff and gossip and she even showed me some of Austin's baby pictures. And he was so cute when he was a baby.

"Aww" I said at a picture of him eating pancakes with syrup all over his face.

Just then Austin came back. "Hey Ally I'm bac-"he started but he froze when he saw me and his mom looking at his pictures laughing. And wait; did he just say my name?

"Mom" he groaned "do you really have to embarrass me"

"Yes, yes I do since it's my job" after she said that me and her laughed.

"Come on Ally" he said "let's go up to my room"

"Bye sweetie" she said and went back to the kitchen

"Did she really show you all of my baby pictures?"

"Well not all but there was one that looked so cute and yet funny. You were sitting in a high chair, while eating pancakes with syrup all over your face."

"Well…"

He laughed and said "I know and its okay."

"Did you drive my car home?"

"Yea"

"Oh okay thanks"

After that we started coming up with some good lyrics. We were like halfway through the song when we heard thunder.

"Was that thunder?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let me check the news." He said and turned on the TV in his room.  
The reporter said "Well folks, we advise you not to go anywhere right now till tomorrow. So stay where you are. A major storm is heading straight for Miami." And after that he turned off the TV.

"So it looks like I have to stay here for the night." I said "do you mind because I could still call my mom and let her pick me up."

"No it's ok Ally, you can stay here and besides, the news you shouldn't go outside."

"Well okay then. Thanks again"

"You're welcome."

We then went downstairs and went into the kitchen to see his mother still there.

"Mom did you hear about the storm?"

"Yes and Ally, it looks like you have to stay here for the night. Do you mind?"

"No not at all."

"Well good then. Would you like some dinner? We're having pasta tonight.

"Oh I would love to. Thank you Mimi"

"You're welcome dear. Dinner will be read soon. Oh and would you like me to call your mother and tell her you're staying?"

"Yes thank you." I said and gave her my mother's number

She gave me the plate of pasta and let me tell you, it was good. We had a normal conversation. I told Austin's parents thank you once again and they said "Don't worry Ally, your always welcome here." When we were done, knowing me, I volunteered to wash the dishes. After I finished Austin called me.

"Come on Ally, let's go back upstairs." He said and I followed but not before saying good night to Austin's parents. Austin just rolled his eyes. But when we got to his room, I asked

"Umm Austin, do you have any spear clothes that I can borrow?" wow I felt awkward asking that.

"Yea sure" he said while taking out a shirt and sweats.

"Thanks. Can I use your bathroom?

"Yea go right ahead." I did what he said so I went in and started stripping down my clothes. I got in the shower. I let the hot water calm my muscles and relax me. But sadly I had to come out. So I did. I looked around and used some of Austin's cream. It smelled just like him. I then put on his clothes. It actually looked really cute on me. When I got out I then see Austin sitting on the bed waiting for me. He then got his clothes and wen to shower. By time then, I packed up my school stuff and out my other clothes in my bag. When he was done, he came out with just sweats on. I blushed. Why am I acting this way? Austin came and sat down beside me.

"So, where do you want to sleep?"

"Anywhere is fine really"

"Ok then, since you said anywhere, why don't I put you outside?" I laughed and pushed him "Oh shut up"

He then laughed as well. "You can sleep on the bed, the guest room, the couch. Anywhere"

"I-I really don't know" I said honestly

"Well you can sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch he side, pointing to the one at the side of his room."

"That's really nice Austin, but I just can't kick you out of your own bed like that. I can sleep on the couch while you can sleep on the bed"

"No you sleep on bed while I sleep on the couch"

"No you" I said

"No you" he said back and this is how it had been going for the past 10 minutes. Until we both decided to sleep on the bed except on our own sides. I laid down on my side while he did the same on his. He already took off the lights so we were in the dark.

"Goodnight Austin" I said

"Goodnight Ally" he said back.

As I was about to drift off to sleep, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I smiled as he snuggled closer and rested his head at the crook of my neck. Who knew that The Austin Moon would snuggle up to The Ally Dawson, who's nerdy as hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

After I asked Ally for her keys, I left her and headed out the door. I then started walking back to school to drive back Ally's car. When I reach the school's parking lot, I see her car. I open the door and get inside. As soon as I set foot, I smell her scent. I look around and see normal girl stuff like body spray, lip gloss and stuff like that. I then spot her driver's license. I picked it up and looked at it. To be honest, she looked really nice. So anyway, I put the key in the ignition and started to drive to her house. As I stopped at a red light, I inhaled her scent once again. For some reason, it just makes me feel tingly. And I still can't believe that Dawson could play me like that. Like she had some power over me. She really looked hot from the back. The leather jacket that went above her waist, the short skirt, and the pumps, just turned me on. I then reached her house and I parked her car in the driveway. I took one last whiff of the scent and took out the keys and came out. I rang the doorbell and her mother answered. "Well hello" she said and I said hi back. "Hello Mrs. Dawson, I just came to give you Ally's keys and to tell you that she's with me doing a project for music class." I said and gave her the keys.

"Thank you…" she said waiting for me to say my name

"Austin, Austin Moon."

"Well thank you Austin. And you're welcome here anytime." She said and I said bye and left.

I then walked back to my house, thinking about Ally. What is she really? I knew her as the dorky kind of girl, who gets the good grades. But now, she looks hot. And yes, even I can't believe I called Ally Dawson hot. I just shook my head at what I'm thinking right now. She's at my house right now just waiting for me to come home. Just then I reached my house and climbed the front porch. I open the door and hear people talking. I walk in the living room expecting Ally to be there. "Hey Ally, I'm bac-" but I freeze when I see her and my mom looking at some of my baby pictures. I groan and say "Mom, do you have to embarrass me?"

"Yes, yes I do since it's my job" she said and they both laughed. I then called Ally to come with me to start on the song. After saying bye to my mom, she followed me upstairs into my room.

"Did she really show you all my baby pictures?"

"Well not all but there was one that looked so cute yet funny. You were sitting in a high chair, while eating pancakes with syrup all over your face.

"Sorry but you know I mean you looked cute when you were small…"

I laughed and said "I know and it's okay"

Then she asked me "Did you drive my car home?"

"Yea"

"Oh okay thanks"

We then started on the song and we got about half of the song down when Ally heard thunder.

"Was that thunder?"

"Yeah. Let me go check the news. The reporter came on and said" Well folks, we advise you not to go anywhere right now till tomorrow, so stay where you are. A major storm is heading for Miami." After that, I turned the TV off.

Ally then said ''So it looks like I have to stay here for the night. Do you mind because I can still call my mom and let her pick me up.''

I kinda wanted her to stay. Don't know why, but I just you know, wanted her to. 'No it's ok Ally, you should stay and besides, the news said you shouldn't go outside'

'Well okay then, thanks again'

I said 'You're welcome'

We then headed downstairs to tell my mom. When we go to the kitchen, I see my mom cooking dinner.

'Mom did you hear about the storm?'

'Yes and Ally, it looks like you have to stay here for the night. Do you mind?'

'No not at all'

'Well good then. Would you like some dinner? We're having pasta.'

'Oh I would love to. Thank you Mimi' I shook my head at her manners

'You're welcome dear. Dinner will be ready soon. Oh and would you like me to call your mother and tell her you're staying?'

'Yes thank you.' And with that Ally gave mom her mother's number. I silently prayed that her mom said yes. I don't like Ally but I just want her to stay. When we were working on the song, we had a lot of fun. We then had dinner. Everyone had a normal conversation. But when we were eating, I couldn't help but just look at Ally. I can't believe I'm this but Ally looks beautiful right now. Her pink plump lips, and her rosy cheeks. I just kept staring at her, but thank God she didn't notice. When we were done, Ally just had to volunteer to wash the dishes. When she was about done, I called her. 'Come on Ally, let's go back upstairs' I said and Ally followed but she just had to say thank you and goodnight to my parents.

When we got to my room Ally asked 'Umm Austin, do you have any spear clothes that I can borrow?' ha I bet she felt awkward asking that.

'Yea sure' I said taking out some sweats and a shirt. I then handed them to her.

'Thanks. Can I use your bathroom?' she asked

'Yea go right ahead.' And she then went in. but before she went in, she took of her shoes. They were black pumps. I didn't even notice her wearing these. I picked one side up and looked at it. Do I like Ally Dawson?

A few minutes later, she comes out with my clothes, and let me tell you, she looks sexy in them. Wow, I did not just say that. I then went to shower after her. I let the hot water relax my muscles. It felt so good but it just had to end soon. When I came out, I noticed my cream was out on the sink top. It looks like she used my cream. When I came out, I noticed she packed up her things in her bag and put them by my desk. I sat beside her and asked 'So, where do you want to sleep?'

'Anywhere really' she said

I decided to mess with her and say 'Ok then, since you said anywhere, why don't I put you outside?' she laughed and playfully pushed me. 'Oh shut up'

I laughed again and said 'you can sleep on the bed, the guest room, the couch. Anywhere'

'I-I really don't know'

I then said' well you can sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch,' I say pointing to the couch in the corner of my room.'

'No you sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch.

'No you' she said

'No you' and this went on for several minutes but I finally managed to get her to sleep on the bed. But instead I sleep on the bed too but we stay on our own sides. I took off the lights and we both lay down.

Ally then said 'Goodnight Austin'

I smiled and said "Goodnight Ally"

After a while, I noticed Ally's breathing became slower. I scooted over to her side, turned on my side and put my arm around her waist. I then gently rested my head at the crook of her neck. I smelled my cream on her skin. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt that I had to do it. I loved the way how her body just fit with mine as we laid down. I hope we could do this again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited, and followed. It really means alot. so thanks again. I was also wondering if any of you had any ideas that I should use.**  
**Love Always,**  
**~supersweetp**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I looked around. It took me a few seconds but I finally realized that I was in Austin's room. Speaking of Austin, I still felt his arm around me but he hugged me more tighter, like he never wanted to let go. I turned around on my other side, with his arms still around me, and looked at him. I studied his face. To be honest, he really looks cute when he's sleeping. His lips slightly parted with his blond bangs in his face. I hesitated but I reached up to his face and brushed the bangs away. I didn't know what I was doing, but I snuggled closer into his chest. I know right? What am I thinking? But I just had that feeling that I had too. I felt safe in his arms. My bully's arms that is. I soon fell asleep again.

Austin's POV

I fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I saw was a petite brunette in my arms. I looked down at her. She was fast asleep and her lips were slightly parted. During the night I hugged her more tightly. Like I said last night, I just loved how her body fitted with mine. I noticed she cuddled more closer to me. I smiled and rested my head by hers. I inhaled her scent and breathed out. I then remembered about the storm. I wanted to go look out the window but I didn't want to let go of her. I stretched my hand to the night table and got her phone. I looked at the time and saw that it was past 9. My eyes widened but then relaxed again because if we had to get up for school, they would of. Well I guess were not going to school and Ally`s stuck here for the day. I smiled at the thought. I put her phone back on the night table and rested my head by hers. I then fell right back into slumber.

Ally`s POV

I woke up again, and then panicked. What time is it? But then calmed down and remembered the storm. Maybe Austin`s parents didn't want to wake us up because if they wanted us too, they probably would of. I checked my phone to see that it was minutes past 11. Well, we better get up now. I don't want Mrs. Moon to think that I'm the lazy kind. But I had to get up from Austin`s arms. I sighed. All well, I guess that saying is true. 'all good things never last' wait, what am I saying. I shook my head and untangled myself from Austin`s arms. I had to wake Austin, but how. I looked around the room and spotted some of his instruments. I went over to where they were and saw that there were cymbals. I smiled a wicked smile and picked them up. I went over to the bed. I decided to do something but I knew it was risky. I jumped on him and straddled his waist. I then leaned over and put the cymbals by his ears. **CLASH!** Went the cymbals and then Austin went 'AHHHHHH!'

He rolled me off of him and landed on the floor with a **THUD! **

I then started laughing so hard, that my cheeks were hurting and it was getting hard to breathe.

'ALLLLYYYY' groaned Austin

'Yes Austin' I said trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably. He got up from the from the floor and laid on the bed again. He then pulled the covers up to the top of his head and sighed. I knew he was going to fall asleep again, so I ran and jumped on him again. I straddled his waist again but then Austin uncovered his face. He put his arms by my waist and looked at me. He smirked and said

'May I help you?'

'Um actually, yes. It like after 11 and its time for you to get up.

Austin, who was still holding my waist, pouted.

'Aww poor baby but it's time for you to get up' I said in a baby voice

'NO!' he said mimicking my voice. I smiled knowing what would get him up

'Well then, it looks like I'll tell Mimi not to make you pancakes.'

'WHAT!' he screamed. He sat up with me still on his lap with his hands still on my waist-if I do say so myself- and looked at me like I was crazy.

'well if you want pancakes, then you have to get up, but it looks like that's not gonna happen.'

'oh it`s so gonna happen.

'lets race downstairs.' I said

'On 3' he started. ' 1,2,3' he said and we both headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am reaally not happy with this chapter. I'm so sorry if its bad. if anyone has any ideas,please tell me. and i would also like to say that i'm very sad for those famillies in Connecticut. 20 little angels. they were innocent and they had their whole lives ahead of them. Even President Obama was crying. 26 souls lost. I wish the best to all those famillies. Last year my school had a shooting but thank God no one was killed. A girl got shot in the foot while another was injured too. please pray for those who lost their loved ones. Thank you**  
**I also wanted to say thank you for all the reviews,followers, and favourites. It really means alot to me. So thank you**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Austin and Ally**

**~supersweetp**

* * *

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

When Ally woke me up this morning, my whole body felt tingly. As we raced down the stairs, I was in the lead but then Ally came out of nowhere and stuck her foot out. I then fell down, tumbling down landing at the bottom. But not before Ally beating me. Ally then looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Ha looks like I won."

"Yea only because you cheated"

She then put on an innocent face, with a finger on her chin and said "Ops" I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. To be honest, I was having fun with her. She then came and sat beside me. She looked at me. She then asked me "Austin, Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" she rolled her eyes

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well I-" but I was cut off.

"No seriously, why? You bullied me since freshman year. All I wanted to do is know why? Why Austin? Why? What did I ever do to you?" she asked really heartfelt.

"I-I don't know" I said. I do know why but I don't wanna tell her. I don't want to ruin this thing that we have.

She looked down at her hands and said "oh" I hesitated but put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She then braced against me and rested her head by my neck. I smiled. I really did enjoy the moment we had upstairs. I thought it was cut how she straddled my waist like that. I then ask her if she wanted to go eat breakfast and she said yes so we went inside the kitchen to find my mom and dad sitting at the table with coffee and newspaper in hand.

"Mom?" I asked her

"Yes sweetie"

"Are we staying home or…"

"Well you stay home but I rather you too go to school at least the half day."

Moms I tell you. I sigh and say" Sure mom. Ally, do you wanna go to school?"

"Yea, I don't want to miss a lot of school"

"Well it settled then. You too eat breakfast and then get ready. Austin you drop Ally home and let her get ready. Then you both drive to school."

"Ok mom" and with that, we both ate and headed back upstairs. I told her to go shower first. By the time she was showering, I got out my clothes, which were a pair of skinny jeans, with a black vest and red, black, and with plaid shirt. And of course red high tops. Ally then came out of the shower with her clothes from yesterday, shoes and all. I showered and got ready and by the time it was 12:30, we were ready to go. We went downstairs and was ready to go out the door but of course Ally had to say thank you to my parents. After 5 minutes of hugging and saying thank you, we were finally backing out he driveway in my car.

Ally's POV

As we drove to my house, I looked around Austin's car. Yesterday I didn't really notice how many things Austin has with music. By the rear view mirror** (A/N: I don't know what it's called)** I saw music notes hanging. I looked at Austin who was focused on the road.

"Austin?"

"Hmm"

"Thank you for everything."

He put on a slight smile and said "no problem"

"No seriously thank you, for taking me in like that"

"It's ok Ally" he said and continued driving to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ally`s POV

Shortly after our little conversation, we reached my house. Austin parked the car in the driveway and waited for me to come out. I sigh and looked at him. He sensed it and returned the look. I put my bag down on the floor of the car and got out. I headed inside and saw my mom in the living room watching TV. Apparently, my mom saw me first.

'Hey sweetie' she said with a smile

'Hi mom, I`m gonna go half day so I won't be home. I'm just going to change my clothes and head out.'

'Alright then' and with that being said, I headed upstairs. I went to my room and pulled out black skirt that went right above the knee and a top that says YOLO on it. To top it off I put on my leather jacket that went half way down my waist. I took out a pair of black boots with heels that went just below my knees. I then rushed over to my vanity and dabbed on a little make up. When I was finished I looked at the mirror and approved my look. I rushed downstairs, told my mom I was going and ran out the door. I didn't want to keep Austin waiting because who knows what he's going to say to me. Lucky he was on his phone.

"Sorry I took long" I said a little out of breath. As soon as I said he looked up from his phone and when he did, his eyes widened. I was confused.

"Is something wrong? Is there anything on my face?" I asked. Because I was sure I didn't see anything when I checked in the mirror.

"Oh no it's nothing"

"Okay then." I said and with that he started driving us to school. As we drove, I decided to put on lip gloss. I know right? Me, Ally Dawson putting on lip gloss. Anyway I pulled down the thing on top with the mirror and started applying it onto my lips. I hope Austin didn't mind me using it. I put the lip gloss down and looked at my reflection. I had to admit, I didn't look too bad. By the time I put the mirror thing back up we were at school. I wonder what people are gonna say. When Austin parked the car at his usual parking space, I looked at him.

"Thanks Austin. For everything. It really means a lot."

"It was nothing" he said leaning back in his seat looking back at me.

"No really" and with that I hesitated but leaned up and kissed his cheek. I then grabbed my bag and got the car. But before I closed the door, I said "Bye Austin" I then left for class. People were staring at me since I just came out of Austin Moon's car but I didn't give a shit. It's not like I care. I just went straight to my locker and got my books. The hallways were getting empty and empty so I started hurrying and as soon as I was about to close my locker, someone beat me to it. The locker door slammed right on my hand.

"FUCK!" I yelled. My hand was already starting to swell. I was about to turn around to see who did it but as soon as I did. Someone covered my mouth and dragged me to the closest corner. When the person let go, I saw that it was Cassidy Williams, school's biggest slut. I angrily pushed her hand out of my face and said "What do you want whore?"

"Why were you coming out of Austin's car?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't have a right to know

"Oh yes I do Dawson. I'll show you who does and doesn't have a right to know" she said and was about to throw a punch put I pushed her hand put of my face and slapped her on the face with my good hand.

"Why would Austin want to be with you anyway?"

"Well maybe because I have a heart. Maybe you should get one too."  
She gasped "Look who's talking bitch."

I laughed "At least I don't have fake hair. I mean look at that. That's just fake. Oh and honey don't let me get started on those boobs."

"Well at least I got some."

"Oh that's it" I then threw a push which made her fall to the floor. I can't believe the teachers didn't come yet. We were pretty loud… I kicked her and made my way to the office. But on the way, guess who I saw? The one and only Austin Moon! Yay! Note my sarcasm.

But to be truthful he did sound worried. But seriously, who would worry over me.

"Ally! What happened? Who did this to you? Are you ok?" he asked while bombarding with questions

"Don't worry Austin, I'm fine. I just had a little mishap with someone." I said starting to walk away hoping he would buy my lie.

"You know you can't tell a lie to save your life right?"

"I know I know. You don't have to rub it in my face you know."  
He laughed and said "come on let's get you to the nurse." We then started making our way to the nurse's office. But while we were walking, Austin's starting talking again.

"Ally" he started

"What really happened back there? Who did you have the fight with?"

"Umm…"

"Ally"

"Ok, ok I'll tell you. It was Cassidy. She asked me why did I come out of your car and I said that it was none of her business so when she was about to punch me, I pushed her hand back and slapped her. But then we started insulting each other but when I had enough, I pushed her down and that's when I walked away and found you." I said catching him up on what had happened just several minutes ago.

Austin then gently took my hand and looked at it.  
"But what happened to your hand?"

"Oh. Just before me and Cassidy had our little mishap, I was closing my locker but she beat me to it and slammed the door."

"Wow, Cassidy's a real bitch now." He said and I sighed." I know"  
and by time then, we reached the nurse's office. We went through the door and walked by her desk. "Mrs. Peters?" I called. She then looked up at the both of us.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well…" I said and showed her my hand.

"Oh my! What in the world happened?"

"Well, little Miss Cassidy Williams slammed my locker door just as I was about to close it."

"Ok then, come so I can put some ice on it."

I smiled gratefully and said "Thank you so much Mrs. Peters"

"You're welcome dear." She said and started walking to the back. I then followed with Austin right behind me. She put some ice in a little plastic bag and handed it to me. I then put it on my hand which shivered a bit from the contact of the ice on my skin.

"Oh, and Ms. Dawson?"

"Yes"

"You should go home and make sure you don't move your arm around too much."

"Ok thank you"

We walked out of the office and started walking down the hall.

"Austin will you drop me home?"

He chuckled and said "Yeah, why not"  
I followed him out the door and into the parking lot. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thank you" I said and smiled a faint smile. I went in but when I was about to buckle myself with my good hand, Austin then reached in and did it for me. He looked at me one last time and closed the door. He went around the other side and got in. he started the car and started to drive off down the road. The drive was silent. But as we stopped at a stop light, I started to feel sleepy. I braced against the headrest and closed my eyes. Shortly after I drifted off to sleep.

Austin's POV

As we stopped at a red light, I looked at Ally and noticed she fell asleep. I looked back at the road and saw that the light changed back to green. I pressed the gas pedal and continued my way to Ally's house. Sooner or later, we reached there and I parked in her driveway. I got out and carefully opened the passenger door. I got her bag and looked for her keys. When I finally got them, I gently unbuckled her and lifted her bridal style. I went up the front porch and opened the door and went inside. I noticed nobody was home so I went upstairs to her room and rested her on the bed but careful enough not to her arm. I took off her shoes and covered her. After that I hesitantly bent down to her face and kissed her forehead. I know what you're thinking. I kissed the person who I always bullied. But I feel like I want to protect her. Not to let anything hurt her. I put her bag down by her bed and left her bedroom. I went down the stairs and went out the door. I went to my car and got inside. I decided not to go back to school cuz what's the point. I then started my way home


End file.
